lgsmcfandomcom-20200213-history
Fianna
Origin (10/9/2019) Fianna was settled by mr_gidyup on Dwarf Island, despite Vanskovich's occupation of it. To avoid tensions, Grooge64 bought the island from MedimaNN for 64 diamonds and gifted the land to Fianna. The Tribal Period (10/10/2019) The Reconstruction After securing the land, it was found that the area was in a rough state after no one had taken care of it since the Bagelonian-Tsarevetan Conflict. The founder went to work and recruited men to aid him in his cause of rebuilding. "Yes, without the help of these fine men, the nation you know as Fianna would not be standing here today." '' -mr_gidyup (founder) The men recruited consisted of: * Doctor_Hound * ghost092599 These founding members assisted and built the country to a base starting point to grow from. Which consisted of destroying an auto kelp farm and repairing an auto cane farm. Industrialization After rebuilding the group set about improving their land, as well as recruiting more men. The rest of the members were recruited at this time. The government positions then laid as such: * Chieftan - mr_gidyup * Archdruid - Doctor_Hound * Druid of Redstone - ghost092599 * Druid of Mining - CliffyBinkie_III * Druid of Agriculture - StardogChamp * Druid of History - MrGiddyup With these positions in place Fianna went to work improving their land and creating foreign relations with the near-by nations. There were also major projects put in place. * The Fountain of Fianna * The Tavern * The Joe LaPorte Bridge * Derek's Terrace * The Orchard * The Lighthouse * The Keep '''The Kingdom Period (12/15/19)' Transitioning Around 5:00PM EST, on December 15 2019, the then-Chieftain of Fianna decided to restructure the political system of his nation to better fit its current state. He did away with his system of Druid appointments, and instead named all of his subjects Kings, with himself taking the title of High King. Military Action The Vansk-Fiannian War The Vansk-Fiannian war was a short war fought on November 3rd, 2019. An inactive player had rejoined the server, and his name was Friz. Friz had gone inactive before the sale of Dwarf Island and was surprised to find it inhabited by other players when he returned. This annoyed him however seeing as he was not in a position to do anything about it, he took to constant insults in the server chat. The Fiannians however, did not take this lightly. Honor is an important part of a patriotic Fiannian's life, and with constant insults being flung at them by a neighboring country, something had to be done. The citizens took their complaints to the Cheiftan and it was decided that there would be a meeting between leaders. The Cheiftan went to MedimaNN, the leader of Vanskovich, which Friz was a citizen. He demanded that Friz stop his baseless attacks and insults or else consequences will follow. Medima responed that it was out of his control and that this was unavoidable. The Cheiftan returned with this news and it was decided they must be crushed. The citizens went to work preparing for war. Boats were crafted, and means to breach and enter were sought out. Then from the elytra launcher, they set out. They landed and began infiltrating, plundering, and searching out the citizens. Only after about two days (in game time) did the defenders appear. They came out of a hidden area and began attacking a junior member of Fiannan army. He was unphased however, and quickly sought out the assistance of ghost092599 and ended the main culprit Friz. The Cheiftan and his brother then chased a fleeing MedimaNN and ended him as well. The rewards included the country's stock of diamonds some nice armor, and a strange book which read: She looked at him calmly, "come here baby." The husband declined. "Im gonna be late for work." "Im already late for work." The husband leaves for work as his unsatisfied wife layed there angrily. Hours later, while the wife takes a nap, an unkown intruder sneaks in through the window. He takes a long look at her sleeping in her sexy loungerie, her tits and ass barely fitting in that sluty outfit. Not thinking, he takes her. After all, he came to steal valuables. He covers her mouth and cuffs her quietly. She wakes and tries to scream. She is unable to as she is carried away to the van. Days later, the wide is on a chair tied up. "What are you going to do to me?" She cries. "The criminal takes no notice as he calls the husband. "Listen here you tiny-dicked motherfucker. I want ten thousand dollars in cash by the end of the week or I'm going to knock up your wife so hard she wont be able to walk." MedimaNN has responded that he has no idea where the text came from. After this the war basically ended, and it was decided that Vanskovich would be brought into the country of Goomlandia. After this MedimaNN and Deadlocked2065 joined Goomlandia and Friz joined Yugoslavia. The war was quick however due to some inexperience on the offensive side foreign relations were tense with the other countries. However reparations were given and a public motion to stride towards a better relationship with the other countries was put into motion. The Gimnkrasni Estate Raid The Gimnkrasni Estate Raid was a secret operation carried out on December 8th, 2019 at 8:45 PM EST. The raid was in response to Fianna's treasury being emptied out the night prior. After an investigation was carried out by Doctor_Hound, he narrowed down the suspect to MedimaNN. In the coming hours, he organized a small team to breach his estate and search the building. The team consisted of: * Doctor_Hound (Captain) * ghost092599 * CliffyBinkie_III * mr_gidyup * darth_percy Upon arrival, ghost092599 built a TNT cannon, and Doctor_Hound issued a warning to open the doors. After failure to comply, the doors were blown open and the team quickly stormed the building, holding MedimaNN at bowpoint. After some understandable confusion from him, he was forced to unclaim his territory so his belongings could be searched. The team searched the chests and ripped up the floors, uncovering a cave system. It wasn't long after that Fianna found chests containing all their missing treasure. After the discovery was made, MedimaNN attempted to flee, but was quickly apprehended. "Ladies and gentlemen, we got him. MedimaNN was swatted at 8:45 pm EST by Fianna troops under the suspicion he robbed the Fiannan Treasury. Our suspicions were confirmed 10 minutes later when our troops discovered chests hiding everything he stole." -The public statement given to the world after the raid. Although there is no direct answer as to why MedimaNN committed the crimes, it is speculated that it was revenge for the war on Vanskovich, his former nation. This war resulted in Vanskovichs fall, creating a grudge held by MedimaNN against Fianna. After some deliberation on what should happen to the land, Fianna deconstructed the estate and left the land uncontested, for new nations to claim. Fenian-Nyanian War The Fenian-Nyanian War was an overnight war that began on 1/13/2020 at roughly 12:15 AM EST. The war sprouts from rising tensions between Fianna and Nyania. Similar to the Vansk-Fiannan War, the tensions arose from several conversations with Mejackmac that the Fenians, particularly Doctor_Hound saw as disrespectful. Due to the Nyanian's limited resources, some citizens doubted Mejackmac's leadership after he had refused to negotiate with Fianna. fbia34 capitalized on this, convincing the then citizen frayman to trade all Nyanian Intel for refuge in Yugoslavia. Once that intel was forwarded to Doctor_Hound, he took it one step farther, and offered the land he was about to seize to frayman if he allowed ghost to spawn kill him while Hound claimed Nyania's chunks. Within half an hour, Fianna had all of Nyania's major landmarks claimed, and held them until Nyania disbanded officially. Not long after, Mejackmac connected when he caught wind of the situation, and combat logged when Hound and ghost confronted him. In response, the Fenian's lavatrapped him bed and log out point. The war led to claims that severely damaged frayman and Mejackmac's reputation, and Nyania as a whole. Almost immediately after frayman's betrayal went public, Mejackmac admitted to griefing Fianna, and more importantly, exposed frayman for buring Carpo's Forest. Presumably, this was an attempt to get back at him for allowing Fianna to perform a silent war on them, but backfired as the community placed just as much blame on Mejackmac for not exposing him earlier. Despite the conflict concluding, hostility and distrust toward ex-Nyanian's can still be witnessed among community discussions. At the time of writing, the items stolen from Carpo_Diem have not been recovered, and frayman has been charged 32 diamond blocks for the griefing of Dwarf Island. FlyingGMM proceeded to burn a few unremarkable buildings and forests, as in his opinion, it was unprofessional to grief Fianna and Carpo's Forest under the radar. ThePoptardTARDIS and the remaining people at Nyania took a group photo outside of a burning tower. Approximately 18 hours after the war began, Mejackmac gave into the demands of the Fenians. He disbanded Nyania, and issued a public apology for escalating tensions to the point of war. Fianna occupies the land they once ruled, waiting a new nation to pick up where Nyania left off, with hopes of a bright future for the abandoned city. Due to the war and scavengers, the land is in disarray, with many destroyed buildings and ruins. The ex-Nyanians who remained after the conflict fled north to an ocean, forming Watergate, an underwater nation with closed borders.Category:States